warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivypool’s Death
Spoiler Warning :This page contains spoilers from the Omen of the Stars series. Important Note :This fanfic takes place after Sign of the Moon. Fanfic ﻿:Ivypool opened her eyes, letting the Dark Forest come into view. With a yawn, she leapt to her paws and stretched. Blossomfall sat up beside her. :Other cats were appearing now, the most Clan cats Ivypool had ever seen together. Who's here? she questioned. She gazed at a group of RiverClan cats. Minnowtail, Icewing, and Hollowpaw are here. Ivypool studied them for a few moments. She had never seen Minnowtail in battle. The RiverClan warrior had soft fur, but her eyes were sharp. Icewing's white fur glowed in the darkness. She seemed happy to be there, but Ivypool had no idea what weaknesses she might have. Icewing has a mate and kits, Ivypool remembered. I wonder how the Dark Forest cats feel about that. :Ivypool turned to look at Hollowpaw. He seemed eager for tonight's battle practice. :"Residents and visitors of the Place of No Stars!" :Ivypool jumped back, startled. Tigerstar's call had broken her concentration. She hurried to the edge of the crowd. Applefur and Blossomfall sat beside her, their eyes gleaming. Ivypool stared at Tigerstar, who was sitting on a the top of a large rock. :"Tonight we are going to watch our Clanmates fight," Tigerstar meowed, "and point out their strengths and weaknesses. Tonight's goal is to learn from each other." He paused, letting his words sink from the cool night air into the minds of the cats below him, before continuing. "You shall be paired together, a Dark Forest cat with a Clan cat. I have paired us up by age." :Ivypool felt a wave of relief. Surely this meant she wouldn't have to fight Tigerstar. But her relief was quickly replaced with a surge of apprehension. Would she have to fight Antpelt? :Before she could spot Antpelt's brown fur in the crowd of Dark Forest cats, Tigerstar spoke again. "We shall start with the youngest cats," he mewed. "Furzepaw, you are a WindClan apprentice." Tigerstar looked down at the gray-and-white she-cat, whose eyes had stretched wide. "You and Hawkfrost shall do battle." :Hawkfrost is the youngest Dark Forest cat? I thought he was older than Antpelt! :Tigerstar beckoned Furzepaw and Hawkfrost to the front of the rock with his tail. Hawkfrost strode forward, his ice-blue eyes gleaming. Furzepaw gave Hollowpaw a nervous look as she followed her opponent. :"Begin," Tigerstar ordered. :At once, Hawkfrost hurled himself at the WindClan cat. Ivypool stiffened, expecting Furzepaw to be torn apart. But the apprentice managed to scramble out of Hawkfrost's way just in time. She leaped onto Hawkfrost's back and sank her front claws onto his shoulders. Yowling in fury, Hawkfrost threw Furzepaw off and clawed at her side. Furzepaw attempted to grasp Hawkfrost's tail in her teeth, but missed. The moment she touched the ground, Hawkfrost pinned her down. Furzepaw bit hard into his foreleg. Hawkfrost jerked back his paw, and she was able to slip away from him. Furzepaw shot behind him and bit down hard on his hind leg. Hawkfrost clawed her cheek and forced Furzepaw away from him. He slammed himself into the apprentice, knocking her to the ground. :"Enough," Tigerstar growled. Hawkfrost backed away from Furzepaw, dripping blood. Furzepaw was also bleeding. Her leg looked sprain and she found it difficult to find her paws. :"What have you learned?" Tigerstar asked. ﻿ :Ivypool observed the injured cats and raised her tail. "Impact is stronger than claws." :Tigerstar turned toward Ivypool and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you say that?" :"Hawkfrost's strategy was to use as much force as possible," Ivypool answered. "Furzepaw knew she couldn't outweigh him, so she tried to draw as much blood as possible. But Hawkfrost's strategy worked better. He's not nearly as injured as Furzepaw." :Tigerstar nodded approvingly. "Very good, Ivypool." Ivypool felt a flicker of pride. "Impact is stronger than claws," Tigerstar repeated. He turned toward the other Clan cats. "Any other ideas?" :"Use speed to your advantage," Sunstrike called out without raising her tail. "Hawkfrost's reactions were too slow to completely avoid Furzepaw's claws." :"Precisely," Tigerstar meowed. "Would you care to demonstrate?" Without warning, the former ShadowClan leader leaped. :Sunstrike darted out of the way just in time. Tigerstar landed lightly and jerked his head to the startled WindClan warrior. "Just like that," he mewed smoothly. He darted toward Redwillow, who was unable to move before Tigerstar clouted his ear. Blood splattered their pelts. "Not like that," growled Tigerstar. He padded back to Furzepaw and Hawkfrost. "Go lick your wounds. Come back when you've cleaned yourselves up." Hawkfrost nodded and padded into the trees, his head and tail held high. Furzepaw staggered after him. :"We're going to cut this training session short," meowed Tigerstar. "Our senior visitors and all of the Dark Forest cats will gather together." :Ivypool stiffened. The battle must be close! But would she be invited to the meeting? :"First, however," Tigerstar continued, "you will learn who your partner is." :Ivypool glanced at Blossomfall. Her eyes were shining. Ivypool's gaze flickered from cat to cat, wondering who would be her partner. :"Hollowpaw and Antpelt," Tigerstar began to list. "Ivypool and Sparrowfeather. Blossomfall and Snowtuft. Tigerheart and Shredtail. Redwillow and Clawface. Sunstrike and Brokenstar. Ratscar and Darkstripe. Breezepelt and Thistleclaw. Minnowtail and Mapleshade. Applefur and Hawkheart. Icewing and me." :"Who's Snowtuft?" Blossomfall hissed in Ivypool's ear. :Ivypool jerked her head toward the white tom. Snowtuft's eyes were gleaming with battle-hunger. :"Furzepaw, Hollowpaw, Blossomfall, Redwillow, and Ratscar," Tigerstar meowed. "You are free to leave." :The cats Tigerstar named turned and padded away. "You're so lucky!" Blossomfall whispered to Ivypool before following. :"The rest of you, follow me." Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest warriors padded to the edge of the clearing and through the trees. The Clan cats followed. :Ivypool fell in beside Applefur. "Do you think we're going to talk about the battle?" she asked in a low voice. :Applefur hissed. "We'd better be." :"What made you come to the Dark Forest?" :"My brother Toadfoot thinks he's better than any cat," Applefur snarled. "Ever since the Clans joined together to free the water last greenleaf, he's been a celebrity within ShadowClan." Her eyes flashed. "I want to be just as important as he is. Besides, in my opinion, all of ShadowClan should train in the Dark Forest." :"Really?" Ivypool meowed, pleased to hear that she wasn't the only cat with bothersome siblings. "I'm here for similiar reasons. My sister Dovewing-" :"I still can't believe Firestar chose an apprentice for such an important journey," Applefur interrupted. :"Me neither," Ivypool mewed, although she now understood why Dovewing was chosen. :The trees were thinning out. Ivypool realized they were approaching the slimy river. :"Applefur, kill Ivypool." Tigerstar's voice sounded from the shadows. :Ivypool had no time to move or even think. Before she understood what was happening, Applefur's claws had plunged deeply into her throat.﻿ Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions